This Love Will be Your My Downfall
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: A terrible betrayal from his family caused Loki to snap and finally use his magic to take advantage of the one he loved most- his brother, Thor. Smut/Angst/Romance Oneshot, specially dedicated to my Kaat. Finished.


Thor flinched as he felt that silver tongue drag down the back of his neck, shivering when he heard his sinister chuckle. A maniacal grin spread on the trickster's face as he began to bite down lightly on the man's left shoulder, relishing in the natural taste of the his skin.

Thor could only bite his lip, a nervous sweat breaking out over his body as he felt those emerald eyes looking down at it from the back, a finger tracing down, fingering a back dimple, touching his bulging muscles. He couldn't speak or cry out when a white hand grabbed his firm ass-cheeks, kneading them and then slapping one.

"Ehehehe..." Chuckled the trickster as the sound resonated in the dark, large cave he had hidden them in. "Thor, your body is so much more pleasing than I imagined it to be." He commented, reaching around to push his fingers against the hard abdominal muscles that stuck out, eyes closing as he dragged his digits upwards to grope his prominent pectoral muscles instead.

Thor was uncomfortable with this, to say the least. Loki may no longer be considered his blood-brother, but they were still very much brothers and people raised as of the same kin were not to do this with each other. But Loki had seemed to lose his mind ever since Odin blurted out in a rage that Loki was not his real son. The silence that had followed that outburst was insufferable. It only broke when Loki collapsed to the floor, and a previously seething Thor had rushed to help him with only worry, love, and confusion about him.

That night Loki had begged Thor to kiss him as the elder put his younger to rest. He had begged and begged and was on the verge of groveling at the golden prince's feet when Thor had given in. Their lips had met in an awkward exchange of saliva and unspoken feelings. Scared by the pure lust Loki held in his eyes, Thor had run from the bed chamber that night, trying to compose himself for when he would next have to face Loki.

But a week later, after plenty of awkward glances, small touches, and forced words, Loki had finally snapped and brought Thor here, to a icy, deserted cave in Jotunheim.

Loki's birth realm.

Loki let out a moan, coming around to push his face against Thor's strong chest, tongue flicking over an erect nipple. He sucked on it, biting down. Thor couldn't moan, and he was thankful for that. He was reacting in ways brothers should never react towards one another. He flushed red when he felt his cock rise, erect and hard. The trickster stopped suckling when he felt it poke against his thigh. He looked down, admiring its size and color. As he sunk to his knees, he gave Thor a mischievous smirk.

The golden son opened his mouth, trying to shout at Loki, but he couldn't. He didn't have his voice. His head fell back, eyes rolling upward into his skull as Loki's cold mouth enveloped his manhood fully. He felt him gag on the length before adjusting, bobbing his head, a cool hand coming to play with his balls.

'Loki, Loki no.' Thor could only think, but just barely. It was the only coherent thought he could muster as his adoptive brother began to deep throat his cock, his throat slightly warmer in comparison to his mouth. It sent chills up the Æsir's spine.

Loki let his cock slide from his mouth, the head making a wet pop as it left the delightful suction the Jotun's mouth provided. Sliding back up the god's body, he used his magic to melt his clothing away, dropping his fur cape on the ground.

"I've always loved you." He whispered, kissing Thor's open mouth, taking in his panting breaths as he let Thor know what his own cock tasted like, sticking his tongue in the other's mouth. "I knew it was a different kind of love when I saw you kiss Sif once." He explained.

"That's why I cut her hair. I thought if she looked ugly, maybe you wouldn't want to ever kiss her again." He chuckled at that, fondly remembering how good it had felt to snip her golden locks. "Its a complete... Shame she likes girls now." He sarcastically added, laughing loudly. Despite how menacing he was, Loki's laugh never failed to sound pure to Thor's ears. It was an unadulterated, beautiful chime, even in this dark cavern.

"Your father always loved you more. So did your mother. So did everyone else." He looked down at his feet, the fur cape off to his left. "Everyone loved you more than me." He said quietly. "I loved you more than I have ever loved myself. And I still do."

Thor looked at him with sad eyes. He wanted to speak so badly, anything to comfort his adoptive brother. He was moving his lips, trying to get Loki to see he cared for him.

"I won't let you speak. I don't need your pity, your false words." Loki snarled at him, a hand coming up to halt his jaw's movements. "I may be known as the silver tongued god, but you have had a way with words yourself, Thor."

Since he wasn't able to use his voice, the Æsir looked at him with his stormy blue eyes, emotions tumbling over each other, all of them trying to reach Loki's heart, to get his attention, to speak Thor's tumultuous feelings.

Knowing what his adoptive brother was trying to do, his viridian eyes shifted, opting to look at his muscles instead, trying to refocus on his lust for Thor. Loki kissed his skin again, savoring the softness against his thin lips. "Ahhh, so this is why you rub your skin down with oil every night... It truly does soften it." He admired it again, this time rubbing his cheek against the smooth surface of Thor's chest. "Afraid rough skin would scare away any maidens who came to lay in your bed?" Loki teased, moving upward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Thor jerked away, but Loki was still able to kiss his lips, a triumphant smirk gracing his own. "Thor, I'll not let you leave this cave till you have deflowered me... And I'll make you do it, or you can be cooperative and do it yourself." He whispered. Silently, he hoped Thor would give in a grant him this one last request.

Looking up at him with shining eyes, Loki locked their gazes as he reached around Thor's neck and undid the tie that held up his long blonde hair. He rearranged it nicely, smiling as he broke their gaze to do so. Then he undid his own hair, shaking it out with his fingers. He shyly looked to the side while Thor looked at him.

His brother looked quite angelic with his black hair flowing around his shoulders and down his back, a long lock resting on his collarbone. Thor knew Loki felt insecure with longer hair- it made him seem even more feminine and weak in the eyes of their people, something Loki never wanted to be seen as, but Odin had not wanted Loki to cut his hair ever since the prank on Sif. Thor decided, out of sympathy for his brother, to grow his out as well. The other warriors and lords had begun to grow their hair out as well, thinking of it as a fashion trend started by the two princes.

After a few moments of silence Loki connected their gazes again, a shy smile upon his lips. Thor couldn't help but smile too and nodded. He hadn't seen his brother so vulnerable in a long time. He'd seen him cry, laugh, and suffer in silence. He'd seen him in pain, in bliss, in isolation. Vulnerability was a rare situation to see Loki in. Even the night his true parentage had been revealed, Loki hadn't shown him this side.

There something in Loki's eyes though, that made him make his decision.

He felt his voice had been released from Loki's magical hold.

"I'll do it." He answered.

* * *

Thor had spread the fur cape on the stone floor, laying Loki back on it. As soon as his brother was on his back, Thor spread his legs, moving his head down to kiss the insides of his thighs. Startled by the sweetness his brother had immediately displayed, Loki couldn't keep from trying to close his legs, a fierce blush spreading across his body.

"Do you not want this?" Thor asked, looking up at him with concern. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I do."

"Alright... Just relax."

The mighty thunderer continued to kiss his thighs, working his way up to kiss a hipbone and the stretch of skin over his taught abdomen. Breathing warmly, he hesitated a moment before taking Loki's cock into his mouth, pushing down on his hips when he jumped in surprise. "Oh my..." Loki breathed out, eyes opening wide, then shutting in embarrassment when he noticed Thor staring intently at his face. "Y-You don't need to look at me." He whispered, feeling self-conscious suddenly.

"I want to."

* * *

Loki's back was pressed firmly against Thor's chest.

"It will hurt." Thor warned as he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, placing his hand on his thigh. The sorcerer nodded. "It's okay, Thor. Just do it."

Using his other hand to guide him, Thor pushed inside of Loki slowly, letting out a low groan at the warm tightness Loki's body enveloped him in. His brother let out a whine, head craning backwards as he was entered from behind. The burn of his first time reminded him it was real, that Thor was here, with him, in him. It wasn't some blissful dream.

His knees slid forward on the fur, so he leaned down and gripped it, almost screaming when the action caused Thor to sink in even deeper. He hadn't expected his brother's member to be so... So large. There was no other way to put it. The hand that had been resting on his thigh was now teasing the head of his cock.

"O-ooohhh." Loki moaned, relaxing gradually around the thunderer. To be safe, Thor waited a few more moments, content with fondling Loki's balls while his other hand played with his pert, pink nipples. When the sorcerer arched a bit, Thor knew it was safe to move inside him. He silently thanked his brother for being so thorough an bringing along a small flask of pleasure oil. Had he not... Well, the crown prince of Asgard did not wish to think how much pain his brother would be in.

Loki screamed when Thor decided to fully thrust inside of him. The other couldn't help as lust coursed through him, and soon he had Loki laying flat against the fur, rutting into him like an animal. Loki only screamed and begged for more, more of that thick cock, more of Thor, more of everything.

Thor let out a primal growl as he pulled Loki onto his hands and knees, slipping out momentarily to help him adjust. He knew his brother would get used to the feeling of him instantly, even though it was his first time. The thought made him hesitate for a moment. His brother had chosen him to deflower him, something so sacred and beautiful...

And Loki had chosen him.

He stopped his actions and looked at Loki, a hand resting on his pale back. Shaking his head, he gently helped his brother flip over. "I know this is special." He started, caressing his face. "I almost got lost in the pleasure." Admitting it was embarrassing- the mighty thunderer so easily becoming a slave to passion at the hands of his own brother?

Loki only smiled sadly. "Why do you look at me so?" Thor asked, settling between the spread pale legs. The other shook his head, his raven hair pooling behind him. Smiling at him, the golden son pushed inside again, noting how Loki's hole had relaxed, having grown used to the feeling of penetration. "Ahhhn..." Loki half-sighed, half-moaned. Thor set up a steady rhythm, leaning down to tweak at Loki's nipples with his mouth, or to slick a hand up and down his member. Anything to make Loki beg for more.

A few tears slipped from green eyes, but they were lost quickly in the sheen of sweat and even drool as the two gods moved against each other- fighting for both physical and emotional pleasure.

Standing on his knees, Thor wrapped those long pale legs against his tanned waist, holding onto them tightly as he began to pound into his brother once more. Below him, Loki had clearly come undone. He was screaming things in different languages he knew, a hand tangled in his own raven hair, beads of sweat, tears, and saliva dripping down his face. He was gorgeous, even like this.

"Tho-AH!" Loki maneuvered his body so Thor was now sitting and Loki was busy bouncing in his lap, holding onto his shoulders. Thor growled. He didn't like this position even though it was extremely arousing. He wanted to thrust into his brother and couldn't do it like this. But it was Loki's night, and Thor wouldn't refuse him anything he wanted.

"Oh yes." Thor groaned out when Loki began to squeeze even tighter around him. He awkwardly gripped his cock, pumping it furiously as his brother fucked himself with his own member.

He'd been so lost in the pleasure of Loki surrounding him, he didn't realize the sorcerer was having his release till the tightness became near unbearable. The crown prince's head fell back as he himself released, his seed shooting deep inside his Jotun brother. They moved together for a while longer, then stopped.

Laying back slowly, Loki brought Thor's body on top of his, wanting the warmth and weight of the thunderer atop him. Said thunderer grunted as he was drawn back down, cock slipping out of Loki's deflowered body. They laid there, a chorus of panting and sighs filling the cave as they calmed down.

Thor rolled off Loki, but kept them connected by holding one of the sorcerer's long-fingered hands in his own.

"... I'm dying."

Thor started, rolling back over to face him. "No!" He breathed. Loki smiled sadly and shook his head. "You can't stop it... I can't stop it... No one can stop it, brother."

The golden son's heart ached when the Jotun called him brother. They played together, fought together. Even in the biggest betrayal of Loki's life, in the end, Thor was still his family. It hurt so terribly.

"When?" He asked, trying to swallow the bubbling tears and sadness.

"Soon." Loki breathed, eyes closing slowly.

For the first time, Thor saw how tired his usually spry brother was. Deep bags under his eyes, a strange and terrible thinness added to his already hollowed cheek bones, the frown lines that had just begun to form. He looked sick. How had Thor not noticed before?

Shaking his tears away, the golden-haired god took up his adoptive brother in his arms, holding him securely to his chest. He knew he would be leaving the cave alone. So he held his brother, holding onto more than just his physical body, but the memories they had together, the new secret bond they now shared.

"I've always loved you."

Loki smiled slightly, his paled face lighting up just barely. "I always told myself you never truly loved me... But I suppose I've always known you truly did at the same time."

Thor couldn't help but chuckle and kiss his brother's damp forehead. "You're supposed to be the smart one, brother. I always doted on you most. You were always my favourite person. Sif... She was something I became obsessed with for a while, but obsession is not love, dear brother. And I love you, Loki, and I always have."

Loki nodded, but it was weak. His strength was leaving him. He opened his green eyes and held onto Thor's forearm. There was a small bloom of fear, but love overwhelmed it and took over those green orbs. "I want you to know something."

"Yes, tell me. Anything."

"When we were younger... Father blamed you for eating the last of his black sesame pudding. But it was me."

Blinking, Thor looked at his brother then laughed. He couldn't stop the tears now. In death, his brother was showing him the trickster he was. Showing him humor. Showing him love in an innocent way.

"I also want you to know I leave everything to you. Everything." Thor began to sob as Loki continued. "All the enchantments I have placed upon my belongings will now yield only to you. I have diaries, Thor. They contain things you must know. Some are trivial, but some are of great importance. And," He paused to let a shudders breath loose from his body. "I wish for you to learn how to wield magic as I have. Even it is the simplest spell, I want you to learn something so you may be reminded of me."

"I... I can't. Not without your guidance... Not without you. Not without your mocking words and watchful eye. I can't, Loki. I can't do anything without you... How am I supposed to rule without you right by my side?" Thor's entire body was shaking, streams coming from his eyes. A cold, blue hand touched his face. He looked down and saw Loki's now-red eyes looking into his.

"I told you once that I would rather have been an only child. I never meant it. You are, without a doubt, Thor Odinson, the best brother in all the realms."

Thor could see death crawling on the floor. He tried to keep his breath steady. Loki could feel it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't the best brother to you, and I've wronged you more than once, but never doubt that I love you."

"N-N-No, Loki. You can't leave me, you can't!"

"I can't run from death, Thor." Loki chuckled weakly. Thor had no more laughter. Sorrow was upon them like a thick fog, drowning out any light. Loki's blue skin shimmered and his marks began to rise up.

"Your skin is blue now..." Loki looked ashamed. "It's beautiful." Thor lifted a lock of his raven hair and brought it to his face, inhaling the scent.

"Thor." Loki's voice was urgent. Death was upon them.

"I-I love you. And I love mother, and father."

"Loki you can't leave me!"

Loki's own tears were falling as he reached up with shaky fingers, pulling Thor down to kiss him as best as he could. When they parted, Loki smiled a smile so big, Thor could feel it.

"Thank you so much, dear brother, for this last night."

And his hand fell, limp against his body.

Thor's voice had left him again and he was reduced to a mountain of tears and sobs. He held Loki's silent body tight, burying his face in those precious, soft raven locks again, breathing in his scent till he became light-headed.

"You left me..."

* * *

No one noticed Thor's return.

No one noticed as he walked, zombie-like to Loki's bed chambers.

No one noticed him hesitate before the door.

No one noticed him finally able to walk in.

Once inside, he sat on the bed, holding in his hands Loki's fur cape, daggers, and a lock of his hair. He looked at his surroundings, vowing no one would enter this now-sacred place.

He sat for a while then looked up and saw a green book upon his brother's desk.

He got it and opened to the first page.

'Dear brother, I love you...'

His tears began to fall again, and he collapsed to the ground, not knowing his mother too had fallen in the throne room, clutching her heart and letting out a terrible scream of anguish. Odin felt it too, and a single tear fell from his eye.

Loki was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm uploading this from my phone, which is an utter pain, but I am still doing it.

Currently, I am in Las Vegas and won't be returning home for another 4 days~ by then, I'll have (hopefully) the last chapters of Pale Blossoms written and ready to upload with some minor tweaking.

This fanfic was written specially for my dearest Kaat (whitewolfmoon on tumblr! She has some amazing art, so please check her out~)

I hope no one's hearts broke.

And I hope you all have got your smut fix from me. I can't write smut for shit. Oh well. I tried. Okay, so ciao for now! Shopping and food awaits!

Love,

yakisoba~


End file.
